


Entwined

by adelaide_rain



Category: Inception (2010), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/pseuds/adelaide_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his first day at the Xavier Institute, Eames meets someone who makes him feel like he might not be a freak after all.</p><p>(Tentacle!Eames, catboy!Arthur)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

Arthur steps into the mansion and takes his hood down with a sigh of relief. His cat ears twitch, trying to get the blood flowing properly again. Keeping his ears under his hood like that hurts but it’s better than the stares he gets otherwise.

Only in the Xavier Institute was he safe from been stared at – most of the time.

In the entrance hall, Dom is standing with a guy Arthur hasn’t seen before. About Arthur's age, brown hair, broad shoulders - and really hot. The guy looks over and his eyes immediately leap up to the white-tipped black cat ears that sit on top of Arthur’s head.

Arthur touches an ear, self-conscious, but pushes away his annoyance at being stared at. The guy is new and looks kind of terrified. Ariadne says Arthur can be a jerk sometimes, he isn't as much of a jerk as that. He's only been at the Institute for a few months himself and can still clearly remember how it felt to walk in here for the first time.

“Arthur!” Dom waves him over.

As Arthur approaches, he can see that his first impression was right - the guy is definitely hot. The Xavier Institute is full of guys who are all gorgeous in their own unique way but Arthur hasn't yet found anyone he’s really attracted to. With this guy – grey eyes framed with long, thick lashes and full, pink lips - he thinks he might have found his type.

“Arthur; Eames. Eames; Arthur,” Dom says, all Serious Business, like he always is when he’s tasked with showing the newbies around.

“Hi,” Arthur says, smiling in an attempt to counteract Dom’s seriousness.

Eames nods and gives Arthur a nervous smile, his eyes darting up to Arthur’s ears again. “I-“ He blushes. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to stare. It’s just –“ He licks his lips. “They’re really pretty.”

Arthur blinks. No-one’s ever called his ears _pretty_ before.

“It’s fine,” Arthur says, and he doesn’t miss the way that both of Dom’s brows leap. He knows that Arthur _hates_ being stared at – but being stared at for being pretty is a new experience and Arthur thinks he could get used to it.

Dom’s expression of disbelief is kind of annoying, actually – Arthur doesn’t like being thought of as predictable. Mostly to be contrary, he says, “I have a tail, too,” and turns to the side, lifting the hem of his hoodie so that his tail can curl free. Like his ears it’s black with a white tip, and Eames smiles as his eyes follow its curve.

“Like I said, pretty.” He meets his eyes and his smile makes warmth spread through Arthur.

 _Oh_ , thinks Arthur, _I could get used to this_ , and he smiles back.

\--

Later that evening, he and Eames are sitting in rec room. Dom left earlier, saying he was going to study but more likely he’s going to find his girlfriend. Arthur has no problem with that; he’s happy to have some time alone with Eames.

Not that they’re alone, exactly. Lots of other students are in the rec room too and Eames is staring around with wide eyes. Arthur can see that he’s trying not to, keeps flicking his gaze back to his coffee but he’s soon distracted.

Arthur can understand why. There are people with green skin and fins, with four arms and – well, a catboy. As far as Arthur can see, Eames doesn’t have any physical mutations so it must be even stranger for him to see all this than it was for Arthur.

“This is such a relief,” Eames says, smiling at Arthur. “Seeing that – I’m not the only one who’s… different.”

“Different is what the Xavier Institute is all about,” Arthur says, pointing at his ears.

Eames lets his gaze rest on the ears for a moment before dropping to meet Arthur’s eyes. His smile turns a little sad. “Yes, but you’re lovely. I-“

That _lovely_ nearly distracted Arthur from the wistfulness in Eames’s voice. He licks his lips and tries to focus. “You’re what?”

“I’m a freak,” Eames whispers, glaring at his coffee and biting down on his plush bottom lip, which is also quite distracting. Eames is possibly the least freakish person Arthur’s ever seen.

“I don’t particularly like the word but if you put it that way we’re all freaks, Eames.”

“Yes, but-“ Eames pauses and sighs. “Is there somewhere more private we can go? I’ll show you what I mean.”

They end up in Arthur’s room. His roommate is in the library since he has a test tomorrow that he’s not bothered studying for. There should be at least two hours before he gets back, maybe more if he falls asleep in the stacks again.

Even though Arthur’s only just met Eames he’s already developed a huge crush, so being alone in his bedroom with him is kind of terrifying and exciting at the same time.

Eames hugs himself and looks away nervously. “Can – can I trust you, Arthur?”

“Of course you can.”

“I- I haven’t shown anyone yet,” he says. “I mean, the teachers know, but. I haven’t shown many people. Not on purpose anyway. Sometimes, if I get upset or angry I lose control but-“ He stops and runs his hand through his hair. “Okay. Please don’t freak out.”

“I’m not going to freak out,” Arthur says, but he sounds less confident than he’d like. The way Eames is talking, he has no idea what to expect. Maybe he’s a shapeshifter and is really a fifteen foot dragon or something.

So when six tentacles snake from his back, it’s almost a let-down. They’re quite slender, about an inch in diameter and four feet long, the same tanned colour as the rest of Eames’s skin.

An urge to touch one of them sparks in Arthur but he stays his hand. If someone he’s just met tried to grab his tail without permission he’d be seven kinds of pissed off.

Eames is looking at him with an expression that makes Arthur think that he still expects him to react badly so he smiles.

“They’re cool, Eames. Can you do stuff with them?”

Eames’s eyes widen at Arthur’s reaction and he gives a tentative smile. “Uh. I can – I mean. I can pick stuff up,” and he picks up the bottle of water on Arthur’s bedside table and offers it to him. “It’s not exactly the best superpower ever,” he says, shrugging. “But the teachers think that I’ll get better when I use them more.”

“Having more appendages always helps,” Arthur says with a smile, flicking his tail and making Eames grin.

“So- you don’t think I’m a freak?”

“No more than I am, Eames.”

“I don’t think you’re a freak at all,” Eames says, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “I- Well, like I said. You’re very pretty.”

Arthur beams. Compliments are going to get Eames everywhere.

\--

“So are you going to go all the way?” Ariadne asks. She and Arthur have been jogging for an hour but Ariadne is never too tired to be nosy.

Arthur raises his eyebrow at her.

“Come on,” she says. “You two have been dancing around each other since he got here, and if I’m honest? It was getting boring. And besides, it’s your third date. You said last time you got kind of frisky, so it’s time to take the next step, right?”

 _Kind of frisky_ was Eames bringing Arthur off using a tentacle. So yeah. Kind of frisky. And he wants to go all the way with Eames, definitely. He would been more than happy to last time, if it had turned out that way. As it is, he and Eames have been eyeing each other during class, making out at their lockers and sneaking back to Arthur’s room for blow jobs when they should have been in study hall. No-one has ever affected Arthur like this and he always wants _more_ every time he catches even a glimpse of Eames.

“We’ll see,” is all he says.

That’s not enough to satisfy Ariadne though. “Oh, come on Arthur-“

“No,” he says.

She rolls her eyes, then casts an evil grin at him. “Fine. Last one to the statue is a giant loser!”

“Ari, wait-!“ Before he can finish she’s taken a sharp left and runs straight through the wall of the mansion. “That’s cheating!” There’s no possible way he can beat her, but he can cheat too. He leaps onto the top of a bay window and vaults to the one above until he’s on the roof. He sprints across, using his tail for balance and launches off to land on all fours.

Ariadne still beats him to the post but she looks impressed.

\--

Since they’re only eighteen it’s kind of boring to go to restaurants. Being stared at and called muties in whispered mutters without the buzz of alcohol to soften the blow is too much. Not that they’re supposed to drink in the mansion but Arthur’s willing to bend the rules.

Eames cooks and the food’s surprisingly good but Arthur’s having trouble concentrating since Eames keeps reaching a tentacle under the table to stroke his thigh. He’s still self-conscious about his tentacles but living at the mansion with other mutants is helping, as is Arthur’s continued encouragement.

Eames’s roommate is visiting family for the weekend so they sneak up there with a bottle of wine. Sinking onto the bed, Eames strokes a finger down Arthur’s cat ear. It feels nice. Arthur doesn’t let many people touch his ears or tail but with Eames it’s different. He loves being touched by Eames, wherever Eames wants to touch him.

And then there’s another contact, something stroking his tail. When Arthur looks over his shoulder he sees a tentacle curling around it.

“I’m sorry,” Eames says, starting to pull away; but Arthur grabs him, a combination of his own fur and Eames’s soft skin under his fingers.

“Don’t be,” Arthur says. “I’ve told you before, I like _all_ of you.” When he opens his hand, Eames stays where he is and Arthur makes a satisfied noise.

“I love it when you purr,” Eames chuckles, kissing his throat. “Such a gorgeous sound.”

No-one’s ever said that to Arthur before, and something in his chest tickles. Even at the Institute he’s never felt as accepted as Eames makes him feel. He kisses Eames again, soft and sweet, and nods to the wine.

“You going to open that?”

As he watches, Eames – with some concentration – manages to open and pour the wine using his tentacles. Hiding them away for years means that he’s not nearly as dextrous with them as he should be but after two months at the mansion he’s getting better.

He offers Arthur a glass, which he takes, making sure that his fingers brush against the tentacle. Eames blushes and takes a large sip of his wine and Arthur laughs, twining his fingers with Eames’s.

They chat while they drink, but Arthur wants to continue with the kissing and by the time the wine is having its fuzzy effect, he wants it even more.

He takes the glasses and puts them on the dresser, then swings a leg over Eames’s thighs, straddling him.

“Hi,” Eames says, arms and a pair of tentacles wrapping around his waist.

“Hi,” Arthur says, and angles his head to kiss Eames. He slides his lips over Eames’s and presses his tongue into his mouth, stroking it against Eames’s and licking his bottom lip. One of the tentacles ducks under his shirt and strokes his back. Arthur shivers with pleasure and bucks his hips forward.

“Oh god, Arthur,” Eames says, pulling Arthur’s shirt off and licking his nipple. Arthur purrs and runs his fingers through Eames’s hair.

“I want you,” Arthur murmurs. “I want you to fuck me.”

The want in Eames’s eyes when he looks up is devastating. No-one has ever looked at Arthur that way before and it makes him want Eames all the more. Everyone at school avoided him, other than the girls who wanted to pet his ears and the boys who wanted to beat him up. Being at the Xavier Institute has changed his life but the best part by far is meeting Eames.

“I’m glad I wasn’t being too presumptuous when I bought these,” Eames says, and opens the drawer of his bedside table with a tentacle. He pulls out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Arthur chuckles.

“Not at all,” Arthur says, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a condom and a packet of lube, dropping them on the bed next to Eames’s supplies.

“So we’re on the same page,” Eames says, touching the tip of Arthur’s ear fondly. Grinning, Arthur twitches his ear away and pulls his tail from Eames’s grip to tickle the sensitive spot under Eames’s ribs with it. Eames giggles and grabs the tail again with two tentacles in a firmer grip. “Now, now, don’t be naughty.”

Arthur laughs and kisses Eames again, pausing only to pull off his shirt. He runs his hands over Eames’s torso, enjoying the feel of the muscles that have been developing very nicely from the training sessions. When Eames’s hands slide to Arthur’s ass, squeezing and stroking, Arthur moans into Eames’s mouth and rubs against Eames as well as he can from this angle. The feeling of their hard-ons rubbing together through their jeans along with Eames’s tentacles stroking his tail, his waist, his thighs – it’s too much and Arthur needs to feel Eames inside him, now.

He moves to stand, disentangling himself from Eames’s grip. Eames frowns a moment but then it turns to a smile as he gets it. Arthur’s unbuttoning his jeans and wriggling out of them and his briefs, his tail sliding from the custom slit in the back. He lets Eames stare, feeling a prickle of pride at the way Eames looks at him. Eames just sits there, hands on the bed as he stares, but his tentacles move, sliding around Arthur’s waist, curling around his tail and his cock. His gasp becomes a moan as the one on his cock starts to stroke him and pleasure roars through Arthur.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eames murmurs, and Arthur reaches for a tentacle resting on his shoulder. He licks at the tapered tip, watching Eames as his eyes widen and his mouth opens wordlessly. Arthur knows that the tentacles aren’t anywhere near as sensitive as his cock; Eames says it’s more like his fingers but Eames loves having his fingers sucked too.

“Inside me,” Arthur says, reaching for the lube and dripping it onto the tentacle in his hand. “I want you inside me.”

“Arthur,” Eames says, his voice cracking; but he does as Arthur asks and the slick, cool tip presses against Arthur’s hole. “You sure?”

They’ve not done anything like this before but yeah, Arthur’s really fucking sure and says so. And then Eames pushes into him and Arthur’s eyes widen. He takes little gasping breaths as it goes deeper in, stretching him wider as it gets thicker.

“Oh god, oh god,” Arthur whimpers, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from yelling out.

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, yes, god,” Arthur says as Eames moves experimentally, out almost all the way then in again, a few tantalising inches. “Deeper,” he whispers, and Eames complies, watching Arthur’s face carefully. It’s deeper now than Eames’s cock would be and Arthur can’t stop shivering. But he wants more, wants Eames to feel as good as he does, and fumbles clumsily with the button fly of Eames’s jeans. Eames moves to help because Arthur’s brain is obviously not functioning properly, with Eames still carefully thrusting into him and stroking his cock and touching him, touching him everywhere.

Eames kicks his jeans off and tears open a condom, grunting at the touch as he slicks his cock with lube. Arthur doesn’t feel capable of doing much other than watching him and straddling him again. Eames positions him and slides the tentacle from Arthur’s ass and wraps it around his thigh instead. As Eames’s cock presses against his hole, Arthur takes a deep, ragged breath. This is much bigger than the tentacle, but he wants it. He feels empty without anything in him and he wants it so, so much.

“Please,” Arthur whispers. “Please. Fuck me.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Eames says, and they look into each other’s eyes as Eames slowly pushes in. It hurts and Arthur yelps, digging his nails into Eames’s shoulders. Eames pauses but Arthur whispers _don’t stop, please, more_ he moves, pushing deeper. Arthur whimpers, and the stretch burns, but Eames’s arms and tentacles around him make him feel safe.

And then Eames is all the way inside him, Arthur’s ass resting on Eames’s thighs. They’re still holding each other’s gaze and Arthur can feel Eames shaking under his hands. The feeling of Eames’s cock filling him up is amazing and painful and almost too much.

“Move,” Arthur whispers, and when Eames does, both of them moan. It’s just – It makes all Arthur’s thoughts frazzle and all he can feel, all he cares about are the points where their skin is touching. A tentacle presses against his lips and Arthur opens his mouth to nuzzle it, kissing and licking and sucking. It makes Eames moan and the tentacle around Arthur’s cock tightens its grip, moves faster, and his thrusts speed up to match it.

Arthur’s mind just melts under the heat of all the pleasure and he fucks down onto Eames’s cock wanting more and harder and faster until he tips over the edge, freefall, and his orgasm tears through him, the most intense thing he’s ever felt. He is vaguely aware of Eames burying deep inside him and gasping out his own orgasm against Arthur’s chest, and both of them cling to each other as they slowly start to come down. They kiss and kiss and Arthur never wants to stop, never wants this feeling to end.

But eventually the pink tinge around everything starts to ebb away and they catch their breath, pulling away slightly to smile at one another. Eames is still wrapped around Arthur, arms and tentacles holding him tight, and Arthur feels protected and wanted like he never has before. He feels like he belongs.

“That was amazing,” Eames tells him, and Arthur gives a breathless laugh and nods.

“God, yes.”

They kiss again, slow and lazy, until Arthur moves and Eames’s cock slips from him. He hisses, feeling empty until one of Eames’s tentacles presses gently into him. They stay like that until Arthur’s come, smeared over their stomachs starts to cool.

“Let me get us cleaned up,” Eames says, sliding his tentacle out of Arthur’s ass and releases him. He kisses the top of Arthur’s head, between his ears, and sits him down on the bed. “I won’t be a minute.”

He goes into the en-suite bathroom and runs the taps. Arthur’s toes curl and he bites his lip, immediately missing Eames’s touch, but Eames is back in no time, stroking Arthur’s cheek with fingers that smell of citrusy soap. His tentacles curl gently around Arthur as he presses a warm, wet towel to his stomach. Arthur gasps when he touches the towel to his overly sensitive cock, but Eames quiets him with a kiss as he cleans him.

By the time he’s done and has thrown the towel in the bathroom, Arthur is curled on his side, purring and reaching out to Eames. Eames lies on his back beside him and pulls him close. He snags the blankets with a tentacle and tugs it over them. Warm, happy and sleepy, Arthur looks up to see Eames smiling at him, and feels something wonderful unfurl in his chest. He smiles back and presses a soft kiss to Eames’s lips before snuggling up against him, resting an arm over his stomach as one of Eames’s tentacles curls gently around his tail.

This, Arthur thinks as his eyes fall shut, must be what love feels like.


End file.
